


makes the heart grow fonder

by mikharlow



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: (but no spoilers), First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, cheesy gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: A part two of sorts from my previous fic 'love interest'.Zeph misses Alfyn so, so much.





	makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS TO THAT ONE READER THAT SPURRED ME TO WRITE THIS!! i finished Alfyn's chapter 4 yesterday and im still not over it

It’s unusually sunny, even for Clearbrook, when Zeph wakes up that morning. Nina must have an agenda, as the door hangs ajar, letting the light from outside spill into the room where she is missing. He shoves off his light covers and gets dressed, not wanting to let the day go to waste if the gods had decided it was to be such a beautiful one.

 

He spends the morning by the riverside, where he finds Nina playing with her friend. Their skirts are rolled up and they sit on the bank to dip their feet into the current, which, despite the weather, must have been a little too cold. They squeal and giggle with each other as they skim the water, and Zeph smiles fondly. He uses a pocketknife to cut small herbs, separating root from leaf for later sorting and storing. He lets his feet dangle in the river and occasionally leans down to wash off his knife, and splashes his neck with water to cool himself down.

 

Once he’s prepared everything for his later work, Zeph tucks everything away neatly in his satchel, and uses it as a pillow as he leans back onto the verdant grass. It tickles his cheek, as does his hair -- he’ll to cut it soon. He chuckles as he remembers many summers ago, when Alfyn came to him and asked him to cut his hair. It hadn’t gone…. terribly well, but his friend had insisted that he loved it. When he attempted to cut Nina’s, on the other hand… that hadn’t gone over quite so smoothly.

 

Zeph smiles as he cloudgazes, and his mind drifts back to Alfyn. What was he doing right now? Was he helping some poor soul in need? Was he looking up at the same sky? ...Was he thinking of Zeph, too?

 

Zeph brings his hands up to his blushing face in embarrassment, and he rolls over onto his side.  _ That was so embarrassing,  _ he thinks to himself. It had become a habit of his, to become flustered at even the thought of Alfyn, when he thought about him for too long. He thinks back to the letter he had written by candlelight, of the hours he spent deliberating on a P.P.S, eventually tearing off the end of the paper that held his true feelings. It was funny, how the rest of the letter’s contents flowed from his pen, sincerity in every syllable as he wrote the words which came so easily to him, even as he felt his cheeks redden towards the end. 

 

He closes his eyes, and sighs. Some things would have to remain unsaid, for the time being. 

 

“I wonder if he’s read it yet…” he mumbles to himself, rolling back over and slinging an arm over his eyes. He feels his stomach flutter as he pictures Alfyn’s reaction. The image of Alfyn blushing as much as he did would be a sight to see, for sure. He suddenly wishes he could see it for himself. The familiar ache of longing snakes itself around his chest, tugging at his heart.

 

_ Patience, Zeph,  _ he tells himself. Absence only makes the heart grow fonder.

 

* * *

 

It’s later in the afternoon. The sun, past its peak, is much less harsh now, and instead gives everything a soft, warm glow. Zeph’s (or rather, Alfyn’s) satchel lays out open on the desk beside him as he tidies away his earlier work. He won’t deny it -- being the sole apothecary for an entire village is taxing. But he loves it regardless, as nothing matches the feeling of seeing a friend back on their feet after a job well done. Besides, with the fantastic journey he had set off on, he has to make Alfyn proud. 

 

As he begins to pour freshly crushed substance into a clean vial, a loud ruckus begins to make itself known outside. Through the open window, he can hear shouting, and then laughter. Not a moment later, the door is thrown open, giving Zeph the fright of his life as Nina stands before him, grinning widely.

 

“Nina?” he says. “What is it -- what’s going on?”

 

“You have to come quick!” she almost yells, barely able to get the words out through her heavy breathing. If not for her grin, Zeph would think that something terrible had happened, and so he stands there in confusion.

 

“Nina, what happened?” he asks. “Wait-- Nina!” he calls after her, receiving only a laugh in response as his sister rushes back out the door again. 

 

He speeds up his pace, trying to quickly finish his work so he can go and see what the fuss is about for himself, loathe to leave something half-done. He’s putting a stopper in his vial when he hears footsteps behind him, and as he turns to tell Nina that he wasn’t finished yet,  _ just a few more minutes _ \-- he freezes completely.

 

The only sound in the room is the shattering of glass as the vial slips from between his fingers.

 

A familiar chuckle, a strong arm clutching a well-used satchel, a figure casting a long shadow from where he stands in the doorway.

 

“Did’ya miss me?”

 

Zeph feels tears beginning to fall, unbidden, as he takes a slow step forwards. The feeling in his chest is like no other, seeing him there before him, the sunlight at his back, framing him like some sort of gods-sent gift. And then he’s in front of him, inches away, and he speaks. 

 

“Alf…?”

 

Alfyn smiles, the way that he does, where his eyes grow soft and it’s the only thing Zeph wants to see, ever.

 

“It’s me, Zeph. I’m home.”

He’s glad that Alfyn’s so much physically stronger than him, or else they both would both fall as Zeph leaps at him, his arms going around his neck in a hug so tight that he doesn’t think he can ever let go. Just as quickly, Alfyn’s hands are on his waist, and then his back and he pulls him closer.

 

“I missed you so much.” says Zeph, muffled by Alfyn’s shoulder. He feels Alfyn’s laugh through his chest, and a laugh bubbles up from inside him as well.

 

“I missed you more.” 

 

After a long while, Alfyn pulls back, and Zeph doesn’t let his hands fall farther than his shoulders. Alfyn’s hands rest on his back. He looks excited, like he’s just cracked a new recipe, but nervous, too. They lock eyes, and he licks his lips. It hits Zeph just how long it’s really been. The past year has changed him -- not drastically, but up close like this, Zeph is able to notice a firmer jaw, a darker tan, and a scar on his lip that makes his heart race shamefully.

 

“I see you kept my bag.” says Zeph, attempting to break the odd tension that had surfaced.

 

A low laugh. “Haha, of course I did. It’s… It’s my greatest treasure.”

 

Zeph can’t fight the blush that creeps to his face. His hands tighten a little on Alfyn’s shoulders, and he can’t seem to find words.

 

“Zeph.” says Alfyn, suddenly more serious. “I have something… something I need to tell you.”

 

He steps closer. The blood is rushing in Zeph’s ears, he’s so close, so, so close. He can’t think of anything, no words he can conjure to speak. So he does the unimaginable, and closes the gap between them.

 

Whatever he had imagined kissing Alfyn to feel like, it pales in comparison to how soft his lips are against him. He swallows Alfyn’s small gasp, feeling him exhale against his face in shock. It’s as tender as Alfyn himself, and just as sweet.

 

When he pulls away, Alfyn moves with him, chasing his lips before realising what he’s doing and leaning away again. The scarlet across his cheeks is, as Zeph had hoped, a sight to behold. His breathing is heavy, and so is Zeph’s, despite the brevity of their embrace. His hands slide down to Alfyn’s chest, and he can feel his rapid heartbeat.

 

“...I believe you had something to tell me.” breathes Zeph, a nervous smile on his lips, stunned at himself. 

 

A warm hand cups his cheek. Alfyn smiles breathlessly, and speaks barely above a whisper. “I have feelings for you. I’m in love with you, Zeph. I love you.”

 

Zeph rests his hand over Alfyn’s, nestles into it, running his other hand through Alfyn’s unruly hair before settling on his neck. He rubs his thumb over it, caressing him. “I love you so much. Alfyn, I love you so much it hurts.”

 

He watches as Alfyn blushes even deeper, covering up his lower face, poorly trying to hide it. “...Shucks.” he says. “I’m sorry for leaving for so long.”

 

Zeph shakes his head. “No. I’m happy about what happened. You needed that journey, Alf. Just like I need you, now.”

 

This time, it’s Alfyn who initiates the kiss. It’s long, and warm, and Zeph’s hands are in Alfyn’s hair, tugging gently at his ponytail. Zeph jumps in surprise when he feels a hand brush dangerously low on his back, and he leans back to see Alfyn grin cheekily. Then, without warning, he’s being swept up off the ground, his legs dangling in the air, and Alfyn laughs when he yelps loudly.

 

“A-Alf!” he says, clinging to his neck. “When did you get so strong?!” 

 

“Always have been!” Alfyn leans in and kisses Zeph’s dimple, which doesn’t help his flustered state at all.

 

Alfyn turns and carries him out the door bridal-style into the street, and they are met almost immediately by the cheers of the villagers outside. Zeph catches Nina’s eye, who starts laughing so hard she has to hold onto her friend. Other villagers start welcoming Alfyn home, giving him their congratulations (and some a knowing wink, a nod to Zeph in his arms) and he’s showered with praise. Despite his embarrassment, Zeph’s heart has never felt so full. 

 

That night, he curls up close beside Alfyn, kept secure by an arm draped around his waist. Alfyn must have been tired out from his journey, as he was out like a light as soon as he hit the bed. Zeph chuckles, brushes the hair out from his face and kisses his forehead. He can’t wait for tomorrow, and the next, and all the days ahead of them where they can be together like this, just the two of them.

  
  
  
  



End file.
